The present invention relates generally to sliding tarp systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to improvements to various aspects of sliding tarp systems which can be used to cover the flatbed of trailers or similar storage areas.
Many sliding tarp systems known in the art are attached to tracks that run along the lengths of a trailer and can be retracted along those tracks to provide easier access for loading and unloading. Sliding tarp systems, such as the ones provided by Glider Systems Inc., are retractable to a section at the front or rear of the trailer. Therefore, known systems are not capable of providing full unobstructed access to the trailer. The structures of existing systems are such that when they are fully retracted they still typically obstruct 8 to 10 feet of the trailer length with the tarp frame components. The amount of the obstruction may vary depending on the specific tarp system and trailer dimensions.
Some systems known in the art employ folding arms at the rear of the trailer to permit the tarp system to be rolled partially out of the way of the flatbed section. Such designs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,579,959 and CA2899048 to Beshiri et al. However, no designs currently known in the art allow the tarp system to be rolled completely off the flatbed at the front of the trailer due to the bulkhead preventing movement past the end of the trailer towards the front.
It is also an issue with tarp systems known in the art that they cannot accommodate loads which are wider than the width of the flatbed of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 9,579,959 and CA 2899048 describe systems which allow modest expansion of the covered width by employing a hinge connection along the edges of a trailer but this system offers inconsistent expansion when in operation.
Another challenge facing tarp systems known in the art is the operation of a rear tensioner for the system. Current designs require the operator to release the tension from the back of the trailer and can be obstructed when the trailer is backed up to a dock for loading and unloading.
Another issue with current tarp systems is accommodating double transition sliding systems for drop deck trailers. A drop deck trailer involves a lower deck portion and an upper deck portion. In double transition systems, the lower rolling tarp frame components are required to roll fully or partially along the upper deck to provide full or partial access to the lower deck. Systems known in the art often have issues with aligning the upper wheels of the frame carriers with the upper deck track. Environmental conditions, such as wind or uneven surfaces, can often cause the wheels on the carriers to miss the upper track.
Tarp covering systems are also often built with lightweight components to improve operation. However, the use of lightweight components, such as aluminum, often results in problems with premature fatigue of the moving components and cracks developing in the frames.
Tarp covering systems also frequently have problems with the strength of the rear flap closure due to insufficient means of securing the flap in place.